Utterance of Love
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Esposito learns the hard way about censoring what you say after climax. Slash. M/M.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is my first attempt at a Castle fanfiction story which I have been overdosing on for the couple of days and yes, it's not for the number one pairing but I actually love these two boys! All feedback is welcome! This story is also slash so if no like, no read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters **

**

* * *

**

**[Utterance of Love]**

**

* * *

**

The two detectives had an arrangement that after a hard case, they'd chose an apartment where they'd have mind blowing sex and just forget all the details. It had worked well for the year or so they'd been doing it. They didn't acknowledge it when in the building and if they were arranging to meet up, they'd just have to look at each other and with a simple nod of their heads they'd know it was going to happen.

Over the last couple of days the team had been dealing with a tough case involving the abduction of three young blonde girls – young being under ten – and when one of the girls had turned up dead, the pressure had intensified and you could even see Castle seeing the stress behind the case. The look between the two male detectives came two hours before they found the kidnapper and the murderer and they were very happy when the end came about.

That was how they'd found themselves at Esposito's apartment, crashed up against the wall sharing hungry kisses that showed the desperation to forget what had happened and just to fall into the protection that they felt when with the other person. The two detectives believed that with this arrangement, there would be no feelings shared between the two of them at all. The deed would happen; they'd doze for a couple of minutes before the person that didn't live in the apartment would make their excuses and leave. It was the same every time and neither saw why this time would be any different.

Unknown by the pair of them, they'd managed to make it to the bedroom and were now stripped down to their boxers as they shared kisses that were all about tongue, teeth and lips as their hands clawed at the bare flesh they could reach. Lowering Ryan down onto the bed, Esposito reached over to grab the lube and condoms that stayed in the top drawer of his drawers. He gasped as Ryan took this opportunity to attach his lips to one of his nipples, his tongue lapping at the bud before he nipped with his teeth.

They fought for dominance every time for the case before eventually settling into a rhythm of stretching and stroking skin or even the odd kiss being pressed to bare skin. As the preparation comes to an end, there's a groan at the withdrawal before Esposito pressed a kiss to the bone just above Ryan's backside. He was touched himself by the sensitive moment but didn't think about it as he replaced his lips with his hands and braced himself before slowly moving into Ryan.

His partner's muscles relaxed around him and Esposito knew it was safe to move, his lips pressing kisses against his partner's skin as he listened to the groans that the man made and couldn't help but smile at how sweet they were. He leant down and ran his tongue over the edge of the man's ear, his smile widening at the man's feral growl before the Irish detective pushed back and turned round so that he was now facing his partner.

It was a new position for them. Normally they didn't look at each other when doing this but Esposito smiled as he wrapped Ryan's legs around his waists and leant down to press a kiss to the man's lips as he took hold of his partner's cock in his hands and started to stroke it causing the other man to grunt. Their paces were picking up, Ryan's hand clawing at Esposito's tanned skin and Esposito starting to pant out Ryan's name.

Ryan was the first to reach his climax, his load shooting over Esposito's and his stomach while his muscles tightened around Esposito causing him to grunt before he followed through with his release and crashed down on Ryan's chest and uttered, "I love you," without even realising. However, Ryan heard it and stilled.

"What?" He asked while Esposito winced into Ryan's chest as he tried to think of anything he could change that sentence into. Ryan used his strength to push Esposito away from his chest and straddled him slightly so that he couldn't chase after him. "Javi," he said not using his surname like they usually would, "what did you say?"

"I didn't mean to say," he quickly said feeling flustered and unsure of why he had actually uttered the three words. It had to be heat of the moment but at the same time, the idea of denying it was also causing him to feel something he didn't understand. "Kevin," he started but found himself stopping and just staring at the man for a few minutes. He didn't know what he saw in the man's face but eventually he nodded his head and whispered again, "I love you."

There was a minute of silence and Esposito was about to climb out of the bed when Ryan took hold of his face and pulled him in for a kiss that wasn't as passionate as the ones they usually shared. It was soft and gentle. It showed so much more emotion and Esposito found himself falling for it as he responded to the kiss .When they broke off for air, Esposito rested his forehead against Ryan's. "I thought I'd be the first one to crack and say it," Ryan admitted smiling as he nipped at his partner's jaw, "but I wasn't." Esposito could hear the smugness in his tone and couldn't help but poke Ryan in the side causing him to giggle.

"Well Ry," he stopped mid-sentence and smiled before amending and continuing, "Kevin, I hate to break it to you but you've not said it yet so..." he pointed out groaning as Ryan licked up the length of his throat before moving away, his grin one of pure sin.

"Now that, Javi, is a very good point." He teased throwing his legs over his partner and straddling him as he braced his chest with his hands. "However just because you said it doesn't mean I'm aware of what this is and I'm not saying anything until..." he grunted as Esposito overpowered him and straddled him, his hands on his shoulders as he leant down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"This is everything that comes under the bracket of love. It would be sex, arguments and just plain banter." He ordered before smiling. "You realise this means that we're going to have to be a lot more careful at work, by the way." Esposito said wondering how they could keep this from Castle. The man was like a bloodhound when it came to sniffing out secrets and a small child if he didn't find them out.

Ryan smiled and reached up, "we can deal with that later but first you need to listen to this," he warned and Esposito looked down at him. "I love you too and yes, I want it to be everything too meaning..." his words were cut off by Esposito taking his lips with his.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE 1

Readers and fellow writers,

I write this little authors note seeking your help.

The author that writes under the penname "SweetUnknown" has been plagiarised and not just on fictionpress. Oh no, the person that stole her work has published the work under her name and even though we're fighting to get it unpublished we need to start at the very beginning and that's stopping people being able to copy and paste our works. Fictionpress needs to make it difficult for people to copy and paste our work before people no longer feel safe sharing their works on the website that we love.

So as a writer or as a reader, I plead with you to help us by signing this petition that states we want the copy and paste option removing from fictionpress. Let's take a stand against plagiarism!

All you have to do is sign your penname on the petition form at the bottom of my profile.

I thank you for reading this (please do not lynch me for having not updated! Updates will be up soon!) and I hope you all had amazing Christmas' and a sensational New Year's celebration! Let's hope 2013 is our year!

Helen xo


End file.
